Troublemaker
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Wally and Artemis first big adventure together: first date style. For Irenerb. Mostly in-character.


_Troublemaker_

_For: Irenerb_

_Spitfire first date_

* * *

Wally checked his phone for the millionth time that night, the late time shining back up at him. He hissed, already imagining Artemis kicking him in the shins for being late.

Oh, did he forget to mention? This would their _first _date. And he's already cancelled on her five times. Mostly for family problems, but Dick had been involved with his teasing of brand new high-powered squirt guns.

He glanced at the girl he was tutoring in AP Chemistry and blew air through his nose. This was going up in flames and quickly. Artemis had already promised that if he didn't show up again than he'd have absolutely no chance with her, but if he just left Sierra hanging then she'd fail the next test and not graduate.

So, he did the (non) reasonable thing and texted Artemis a message to buy him twenty minutes, at least.

_Reservations fell through. Meet at Skate 'N' Shake. I'll meet you there when I find my rollerblades. _

He almost laughed at how stupid he sounded and peeked at Sierra again. She was working intently... and slowly. Dear Iris, why was everyone so slow? Why couldn't they be fast like him?

"Is this right?" Sierra asked, sliding her work over to him.

He glanced at it. The words were jumbled together and the formula didn't make sense, but that answer was correct, "yup, perfect. Gotta go, I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

He tumbled out of the room, catching on _las sillas _and _las mesas _(no time to practice Spanish like the present). When he made it into the clear, empty hallway, he sped down the senior locker hall and into the free, clean air.

* * *

He's twenty seven seconds late. Turns out that his rollerblades weren't in his closet but in the garage which led to the box falling on him... he'll shut up now.

"Fastest boy alive and you're still late," Artemis said, a pair of white and greenroller skates hanging from the laces in her hand.

"You love it," he said with a boyish smirk, "I like your outfit. It looks really nice on you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she said, sitting on a bench across from him, beginning to lace up her skates. Her black skin-tight jeans were a nice comparison to her bright white skates.

"Well, I tried," he mumbled, tying up his blades. He did remember how to blade, right? It was like breathing and it never leaves you, right? He seriously better not fall on his ass in front of Artemis.

He get's up, surprised to see that he's standing and pulling off little circles without too much trouble. Awesome. And Artemis is like the queen of everything, so-

"Ooof!"

He held back a laugh, and waved his hand out in front of Artemis, "I take it you don't know how to skate?"

"Do I look like I grew up in a family-fun family?" She asked seriously, glaring at him while she wobbled. He removed his hands from her waist and she fell into the cement in less than point five seconds.

"Do you want lessons?" He whispered into her ears, holding her by her exposed shoulders thanks to her lime green halter top.

She shook her head, falling on her butt again, "okay, fine Wall-man, show me what you got."

He grabbed her by the wrists, "first of all, don't be scared. That's very important, or else you'll fall everytime."

"Okay," she said, repeating the advice in a low voice.

"Next, it's like running, just don't pick up your feet," he said, blinded by his own brilliance and almost letting go of his golden haired angel.

She nodded her head, looking down at her skates.

He grabbed onto her hand and led her out onto the slick skating area. Lights were shining and people were dancing, singing, laughing and wow, maybe he had a chance at not screwing this up.

"Wally, I'm not good enough at this yet-!"

He cut her off, "it's about the fun! Besides, you think I'm going to let _you _go?"

He began spinning her around and her grip tightened across his shoulder. He was enjoying this. A song started up and he was imensely glad with the choice. "Hey Arty, our song!"

She strained to hear the music over the laughter of a passing trio of cheerleaders, "Troublemaker?"

"Yeah," he said, letting her go and seconds later scooping her up into her arms, "I think it fits up perfectly," he said, humming the lyrics.

* * *

"I didn't take you for a strawberry," he confesses, watching as she licks a piece of whipped cream off their milkshake.

"Shut up," she said, picking up her red straw and sucking the cream back into her mouth.

He picked up his own straw and slowly took a sip of the strawberry goodness, "gorgeous, I promise not to eat it all."

She gave him a strange look than slowly took a long gulp of it. He watched all of the deliciousness slowly drain itself into her straw. "You can have the rest."

"Artemis-"

"It's fine, I'm kinda more fixated on the fries anyways," she says, taking a bite of one of the crunchy sweet potato fries he had previously overlooked.

"If you're trying to arouse me using food, it's working, beautiful."

She blushed deep pink, slowly eating her next salty potato.

* * *

He walks her home. It's the gentlemen-y thing to do. She whistled playfully the entire time they're walking up the steps to her apartment she shares with her mother.

"So, that was better than I expected."

He chuckled, "did you think I was going to eat the poor diner out of business? Because I would've."

She groaned at his dead sense of humor, "no, I mean everything overall. Even you. I finally know that you're truly an amazing guy."

"Thanks, but I thought I was supposed to be giving you the compliments, sweetie."

"Wally?"

"Hm?"

"Stop with the names. Seriously."


End file.
